Sonic the Hedgehog (Super Mario Bros. Z)
Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is a resident of the planet Mobius, and one of the main protagonists in Super Mario Bros. Z. He debuted in the first episode alongside Shadow the Hedgehog to prevent Turbo Mecha Sonic from collecting all seven Chaos Emeralds. After defeating Mecha Sonic, Sonic and Shadow make the Mushroom World their new home. Power and Stats Key: Base (2006) | Star-Empowered Sonic (2006) | Fire Sonic | Base (2015) Tier: 8-C, possibly Low 7-B | Likely 7-B | At least High 8-C | Unknown Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Age: 15-17 Height: Same as Sonic Weight: Same as Sonic Gender: Male Origin: Super Mario Bros. Z Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog, Fighter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Erinaceomorph Physiology, Marital Artist, Enhanced Combat, Combat Specialist, Transformation, Spin Dash, Air Manipulation, Homing Attack, Fire Manipulation (With Fire Flower.) | All previous abilities, Flight, Invulnerability Attack Potency: Building Level (Scaling to Mario.), possibly Small City Level (Comparable to the Axem Rangers and managed to survive the Breaker Beam, which yielded this much power.) | Likely City Level (Teamed with Mario, he easily stomped Semi-Super Turbo Mecha Sonic, who was powered by 4 Chaos Emeralds.) | At least Large Building Level (Casually stomped multiple Koopa Warriors. Also likely comparable to Cape Mario, who was able to do this.) | Unknown Speed: Hypersonic (Being able to outspeed bullets and missiles.), higher with Light Speed Attack | At least Hypersonic (Blitzed Semi-Super Turbo Mecha Sonic) | At least Hypersonic | Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Building Class, possibly Small City Class | Likely at least City Class | At least Large Building Class | Unknown Durability: Building Level (Endures attacks from The Koopa Bros.), possibly Small City level (Took hits from the Axem Rangers and survived a blast from the Breaker Beam.) | Likely City Level | At least Large Building Level | Unknown Stamina: High (Can endure massive fights while wounded for a long quantity of time.) | High (Should be higher than before, however, he has a 10-second limit that he can stay on this form.) | Unknown Range: Standard melee range, Several meters with fireballs Intelligence: Average (Has a average IQ.) Weaknesses: Can be quite cocky and overconfident at times, he also is unable to swim and is an aquaphobe. Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Spin Dash': Can reverse up in place and then dashes forward, curled up at high speeds. *'Homing Attack': Can curls up into a ball and homes in on the nearest enemy, he an chain this attack onto multiple enemies. *'Light Speed Attack': Can charges his Spin Dash for an extensive amount of time until his body glows with the color of cyan. Once it's fully charged, the users experience a huge boost in speed. When Sonic and Mecha Sonic performed this technique simultaneously, they moved as fast as the speed of light (hence, the name), and eventually froze time briefly. *'Sonic Wave': Can grinds the ground with the Spin Dash start-up, then launches a wave using the generated force, which recoils him into the air backward. The midair version is called Sonic Storm, only that the move is aimed downward and fires more quickly. *'Blue Tornado': When performing the Blue Tornado, Sonic uses the Spin Dash to circle around an opponent in midair at high speed while leaving a blue aura trail. The resulting slipstream creates a tornado effect that forms a blue cyclonic vortex of air around the opponent. It can be used to send someone higher in the sky, mess up someones footing, or damage his opponent depending on the force of the tornado. *'Teria': Can jumps forwards and kicks his opponent, while yelling "Teriaaaaa!". *'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku': The move involves spinning spinning forwards like a top with one leg outstretched. He can use this move just like the Shotokan characters from the Street Fighter series or at high speeds against enemies. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Super Mario Bros. Z Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Animals Category:Teenagers Category:Speedsters Category:Spirte Animation Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Transformation Users Category:Air Manipulators Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users